Hidden Prophecy, Forgotten Children
by PoisonIvy734
Summary: 16 years ago twins were born into the Malfoy family. Narcissa uncovered a prophecy soon after the dark lord's first downfall, and sent off her baby girl to the last place Lucius would look.
1. What!

L  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, any of them *sigh*  
  
Chapter 1. Changes  
  
"Albus!" yelled Minerva McGonagall "How come we didn't see this earlier?" she crossed the room over to Dumbledore's desk "I thought all prophecies were keep at the Department of Mysteries!" Albus Dumbledore looked calmly at her "Well, Minerva, this one was kept secret so the children's lives would be kept safe" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "What are we going to do know? The date all this is suppose to happen is coming very soon" Minerva said calming down "Plus the children are not yet showing what the prophecy says will show" She sat down frustrated across from Albus Dumbledore. "Don't be to sure of that Minerva, Ms. Granger is all ready experiencing changes. You just wait and give it a week" McGonagall looked concerned "What do you mean? Has the glamour started to wear off?" The headmaster raised him self "Yes, it has I can see it, but it is very hard for the untrained eye, soon though it will become very obvious" Minerva's face turned to worry "But I can just imagine what Lucius Malfoy will do when he discovers his precious daughter is alive, and not dead as Narcissa portrayed her to be" A knock at the door came Severus Snape came in, he too knew of the secret that Narcissa had entrusted to Albus. "Has a conclusion been made" asked Snape hurriedly  
  
Hermione Granger was just rising from her bed in Gryffindor Tower; she crossed her room and looked in the mirror. Nothing seemed different but still she could tell something was a bit off. She took off her clothes preparing for a shower when she caught a glance at her figure in the mirror, awestruck she stared. She had slimed down it seemed in a night! And not just by a bit but in leaps in bounds. Her stomach was slimmer and toner, her arms that usually had a fit of chub on them were tiny. She had seemed to get taller and a bit paler. Afraid she pulled on her robes and ran down to breakfast.  
  
Ok, its short but I just had to get it started. Tell me what you think of it so far. 


	2. Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here *cries*

Chapter 2: Help Me!

               Hermione ran into the great hall, and made a be line for Harry. "Harry, come 

with me, something is wrong with me". Harry Potter who had a crush on Hermione since 

4th year followed her to the common room.  "I wanted to tell you and not Ron 

because….." she blushed, "you know". Harry squirmed uncomfortable. He asked "So, 

what's wrong?!" he asked protectively. "Well" she blushed, "I woke up this morning 

and…um, and I look different". Harry stared at her quizzically "What do you mean 

different? I don't see a change!" Hermione looked flabbergasted at him. "Not my face, 

but my body! It's not mine! I woke up and LOOK my skin is paler" she pulled up her 

sleeve and showed him her newly pale arm. Harry looked at it astonished;"Herm! You 

should go to the infirmary, that's not normal" Hermione then started pacing. "It's not just 

my skin pigment, my body is…..different too. I thinner, you can't see through the clothes 

(she blushed) but I seemed to have lost a considerable amount of weight. Oh! And my 

scars are disappearing!" Hermione looked at Harry for answers but he had none. They sat 

there in silence for awhile until Harry spoke again "Possibly Dumbledore might have 

some answers" he looked at her hopefully. "I guess he might, but maybe we can look in 

the library first".

             Narcissa Malfoy stood inside Albus' office. "May I see her?" a simple question 

to most but in her voice was pleading. "Cissa, you know you can't. Not yet at least, she 

needs to discover this on her own. Let her come to us then we will decide from there." 

She dared not say another word. Dumbledore's word was final.

                   Hermione and Harry walked through the corridor's contemplating when they 

passed the Room of Requirement. "Harry! Look the door is shown! Let's go in, it might 

have some answers."  They walked inside the room and it was empty all accept for a 

hanging on one of the walls.  It was a family tree just like his. But below  Narcissa 

Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were Draco Malfoy and Aurora Malfoy. Hermione looked at   
  


Harry, "What is this? In Sirius's home she was wasn't on this tree! What does this have 

to do with me" she yelled. "Maybe we came into this room by mistake, maybe it was 

meant for someone else" she assured herself. Harry stared wide eyes at her, not moving 

but looking as if he had seen a ghost. "What is it Harry?" she said angrily. "Your hair" 

was all he could say. She tuned an looked inside the mirror that had just appeared on the 

wall next to her. In place of her brown bushy lay light white blond ringlets cascading 

down her back.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know many people have done stories like this, but either they usually don't usually finish their stories and it leave me wondering...so this is my version...all comments are welcome constructive criticism wanted! Thank you everyone!

       -Poison Ivy


	4. What's Happening?

Disclaimer: I own none of them….yet...

Chapter 3: What's happening?!

Hermione turned around to Harry, with tears in her eyes "What's happening to me?" she was desperately searching inside her knowledge of magic to figure out what happened. "Could you have possibly have drunk some polyjuice potion?" Harry inquired. "Of course not! You know very well that stuff takes months to make" Hermione said sitting down on the ground flustered. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Harry joined her on the floor, he wanted to badly to comfort her and make all the confusion and wonder go away.

--------Harry's POV---------

"What could it be? Polyjuice is the only potion I know of that-"I stopped mid thought then it came to me, there was another thing that could change appearances, but it was forbidden now. Hermione wouldn't know about it because the wizarding world kept it a secret. The only way I know was because of all his learning and training from Dumbledore and Snape. It was glamour. A spell people use to put on themselves to hide their real appearance. "But why would Hermione have it on her? She has never done anything against the law. It must be old if that's what it is. It's wearing off"

-----------Hermione's POV----------

"Why is he staring at me like that?" I wondered.  "He must know something in all the knowledge they have given him" I was feeling bitter. Something is going on in my body and I didn't know about it.

--------End of POV----------

Harry's eyes grew wide and then he spoke "I know what it must me Mione!" he got up from his seat next to her and paced around. "I think it may be Glamour, and old appearance changing spell". Hermione looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about, there is no such spell!" she said. "Yes there is, they don't teach it to all the students because then no one would ever look the same. But the one on you seems to be wearing off." He told her as his eyes widened again as he saw a new change in her. "Merlin" was all he could say as he pointed to her face again. She turned to the now full length mirror. She took in a sharp breath as she saw her eyes, which were now the brightest blue she had ever seen. "It's not me" she muttered. "Yes I think it is Hermione. It's you, the real you" he crossed over to her and inspected her more when he noticed her height. She seemed to have shrunk almost a foot. Before she had been a towering 5'8 very close to Harry's eye level, now he found himself looking down at her. "Mione, you're smaller" he showed her as he stood close. Once again she breathed in sharp, baffled by what was happening. But that was the last thing she did before she fainted in Harry's arms.

"Madame Pomfrey" yelled Harry as he climbed up the stairs with the new Hermione in his hand. He was afraid that all the transformation and sickened her. "What is it Harry" she yelled back, until she saw the girl in his arms. "Who is that?  That is no student I have ever seen before" she told him "It's Hermione! She's been changing for all day and now she's fainted" Pomfrey hurried over to the bed and examined her. "You're not lying to me are you?" she asked, but one look in his eyes told her, he was not lying. "Tink" she yelled. Out came a little house elf, seemed as if it were a baby. "Please go summon Dumbledore and McGonagall" the little elf bowed then ran off" What's wrong with her?" Harry asked impatiently. "Well, she has just fainted, so that part is fine. But it's her appearance I'm worried about" she answered as she crossed the room to grab some water. They sat in silence as Harry sat there holding Hermione's hand. Until the door opened and in came Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and a blond woman he knows he had seen before. Then it came to him. That was Malfoy's mother!!! 

"It has started" was all Albus said. "What has?" inquired Harry and Madame Pomfrey at the same time. By now Narcissa Malfoy was against the wall and it seemed on the verge of tears as she soaked up what was happening. Then she screamed out "My BABY!" and ran to Hermione. "You're what?!" once again the two asked. "I have some explaining to do…" Dumbledore said as he motioned them to all sit. "Back in you're parent's days, our school was visited once by a small fairy, not just any fairy, but only one talked about in myth. She saw you're father (he nodded at Harry) and Lucius Malfoy feuding in a corridor. She went up to Lily and Narcissa and made a sort of prophecy it said"

One day the feuding ends…

Only then will come peace…

Two common descendants will you have…

Neither of you're children will know their fathers till

The day they fulfill the prophecy

Till then will yours Black you must hide from her father

And yours Evans will grieve for you

These descendants will be the most powerful

Sprung from Love and Hate together

They will help their father defeat the Dark One

You must keep it as I say, because if you don't' 

The Dark lord will still be defeated

 But his slayer will be forever lost to us

-Authors note-

Yes it's confusing but I swear it will come together soon…and help is appreciated. I'm trying to get in as much of this story before band camp starts at my school, because I know once school starts my updates won't be as frequent. (I'm the colorguard captain at my school, so I basically live there during the year)

-Poison Ivy


End file.
